fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Albertonykus
|image = Image:Albertonykus1.jpg |Row 1 title = Class |Row 1 info = Reptilia |Row 2 title = Superorder |Row 2 info = Dinosauria |Row 3 title = Order |Row 3 info = Saurischia |Row 4 title = Suborder |Row 4 info = Theropoda |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Alvarezsauridae |Row 6 title = Genus |Row 6 info = Albertonykus Longrich & Currie, 2008 |Row 7 title = Species |Row 7 info = A. borealis Longrich & Currie, 2008 (type) }} : "These are bizarre animals. They have long and slender legs, stumpy arms with huge claws and tweezer-like jaws." :: ----- Nick Longrich Albertonykus (meaning "Alberta claw") is a genus of alvarezsaurid dinosaur from Lower Maastrichtian-age (Upper Cretaceous) rocks of the Horseshoe Canyon Formation of Alberta, Canada. It is known from forelimb and hindlimb remains from multiple individuals recovered from the Dry Island Provincial Park. All but two of the specimens come from a bonebed dominated by Albertosaurus. Albertonykus is interpreted as having fed on wood-nesting termites because the forelimbs appear to be specialized for digging, but are too short for burrowing. Albertonykus is the earliest-known North American alvarezsaurid; isolated remains of alvarezsaurids are known from later rock units in Montana and Wyoming (USA). The type species is A. borealis, described by Nicholas Longrich and Philip Currie in 2008. The specific name (borealis) means "north". Discovery Until the 1900s, it was unknown that dinosaurs like Albertonykus existed.Brian Switek, Smithsonian Magazine,http://dinosaur.smithsonianmag.com/2008/10/06/a-dinosaur-that-ate-termites-for-breakfast/ In 1910, paleontologist Barnum Brown and his crew found a site filled with the bones of the tyrannosaur Albertosaurus sarcophagus. They unearthed the remains of at least nine different specimens of Albertosaurus in the single site, but stopped digging after just two weeks.Nick Longrich, University of Calgary,http://www.ucalgary.ca/~longrich/Albertonykus%20borealis.html The quarrying again produced the remains of over 20 specimens of Albertosaurus, and the quarry has yet to be fully excavated. It is not known why so many tyrannosaurs were found in one place: paleontologist Nick Longrich speculated that the site was part of a "predator trap", where food drew predators to their deaths. Close to a dozen arms and leg bones belonging to an unknown species of Albertosaurus were recovered in Alberta, Canada in 2002 by a team of scientist led by Philip J. Currie of the University of Alberta. The bones were then stored at the Royal Tyrrell Museum in Alberta.Ken Than, National Geographic News,http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2008/09/080925-smallest-dinosaur.htmlJeanna Bryner, MSNBC.com,http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/26856262/ In 2005 Nick Longrich, a paleontologist at the University of Calgary in Canada found the fossils while comparing Albertosaurus claws to other dinosaur species. Longrich then analyzed the fossils found in the Albertosaurus bonebed in Dry Island Provincial Park to find that they dated back 70 million years and was a completely unknown species.N.R. Longrich, DinoNews,http://www.dinodata.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=9909&Itemid=103 At another nearby sites, pedal phalanges were also discovered and assigned to Albertonykus. Although fragments of the Albertonykus skeleton had been discovered before, they had never been identified as a separate species. A chain of new discoveries found in Asia and South America exposed the existence of these previously unknown theropod dinosaurs. Description Albertonykus is the smallest known alvarezsaurid ever discovered in North America, measuring only 70 centimeters (2.5 ft) in length. Alvarezsaurs typically had slender hind legs, long rigid tails, and unusually short arms that were powerfully built to support a large claw. Although no skull bones of Albertonykus have been found, related animals from Mongolia show that they likely had long, slender snouts filled with tiny teeth similar to those of armadillos and anteaters. It is likely that Albertonykus ate insects, using its large thumb claw to tear open rotten logs to find its prey. As in other alvarezsaurs, the forelimbs of Albertonykus were specialized for digging, but were too short to permit burrowing. Unfortunately at this time the skeleton of Albertonykus is not complete, but it Mongolian relatives give us a distinct idea of what the rest of the skeleton would have looked like. Possible prey items were evaluated and compared with the fossil record of social insects. Ants were not an important part of the ecosystem during the Cretaceous, and mound-building termites do not appear until the Eocene. This leaves the possibility that Albertonykus preyed on wood-nesting termites. This hypothesis was tested by examining petrified wood from the Horseshoe Canyon Formation, where Albertonykus was found. The wood found there frequently contains borings, which resemble those of termites. Classification Albertonykus is a member of an unusual theropod group known as the Alvarezsauridae and is one of only a few alvarezsaurid fossils that has been found outside of South America and Asia. After a phylogenetic analysis, it was shown that Albertonykus is the sister taxon of the Asian clade Mononykinae, which supported the hypothesis that the alvarezsaurs originated in South America, and then dispersed to Asia through North America. The unearthing of Albertonykus provided important information into the biology of the Alvarezsauridae. See also * Ceratonykus — another alvarezsaurid dinosaur with bony spurs. References External links *Small 'Dr. Seuss'-like dinosaur dug up in Alberta news report at CBC.ca Category:Alvarezsaurids Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaur genera